


Jealous Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [46]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is usually not the possessive one between the two of them. He’s starting to understand why Dan hates it so much. Jealousy isn’t easy on the tummy.A ficlet about rumours and photoshop.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Jealous Kiss

The internet hates boredom. Phil knows that. He knows that people will make some out of nothing rather than let a day go by with mundane silence. And he’s usually good at letting things roll right off his back— slurs and hate comments haven’t affected him in years. 

It’s just that this particular rumour is so… stupid. It’s so fucking stupid that it’s stopped being funny and just straight up irks him. 

Lucy Hale? 

Random proper Hollywood star, Lucy Hale? 

And Dan? _His_ Dan? 

They’ve never even been in the same room! 

And the internet’s pet conspiracy based on a shitty photoshop of the two of them standing together is that they’re madly in love. That’s really all it takes for some people. He blames Avril Lavigne’s _He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it any more obvious?_

Part of him knows it’s funny. Part of him also knows he and Dan owe a lot to the power of heteronormativity, how it’s basically the only way they’ve managed to stay closeted this long after a few major hiccups. 

But he just keeps coming back to how stupid it is: Dan and Lucy Hale. His Dan— _His_ Dan, and Lucy Hale! 

Phil is usually not the possessive one between the two of them. He’s starting to understand why Dan hates it so much. Jealousy isn’t easy on the tummy. 

He shuts his laptop, tired of looking at the poorly-done edits. 

He stands and stretches and leaves the lounge to find Dan pushing some stir fry around a pan. Dan smiles when Phil walks in. It almost rinses out the possessive energy raging through him still. 

“Hear you’re dating an A-lister,” he says. 

Dan looks puzzled. “Are you calling yourself an A-lister, bub, or is the rumour mill hard at work?” 

“Lucy Hale,” Phil says with a pout. 

Dan laughs. “Lucky me.” 

Phil moves closer. He takes the spatula out of Dan’s hand and sets it aside. “It’s so stupid,” he mutters as he bends to kiss him. It’s a little rough, he bites at Dan’s lips because he loves to hear those sighs he makes when he does, he digs his nails into the flesh of Dan’s hips. 

Dan kisses back with something like amusement. He lets Phil work out the grabby urges he’s indulging in. But when Phil pulls back, Dan grins with kiss-bitten lips and says, “Oh shit, what am I gonna tell my girlfriend?” and Phil smacks him on the shoulder before kissing him once more. They remember the stir fry in time before it burns.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189614607169/jealous-kiss) !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Jealous Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989426) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola)




End file.
